


Light and Sweet

by Tiredbutawesome



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredbutawesome/pseuds/Tiredbutawesome
Summary: I can’t believe nobody has written a coffee shop AU for this yet! Anyways, Undine is the barista who is definitely not attracted to the new customer, because that would be very unprofessional





	Light and Sweet

It’s almost 4AM. The sky is still dark, and the songbirds are still asleep in their nests. All is quiet.

That is, until the alarm goes off. Undine groans and slowly rolls over to turn it off with a half-hearted tap. She sluggishly pulls the soft blankets aside in favor of the early morning chill. As her feet move toward the floor, she heaves a sigh. Mornings were not her favorite time of day, but she wasn’t one to complain. 

 

She was clean, dressed, and ready for the day in 30 minutes, grabbing her purse on her way out the door. She walked to the station, and rode the train for 3 stops before walking the final block to work. 

She liked having the opening shift. She got to pick the radio station that played through the shop, and it was almost never busy until after her coworkers came in. It was nice to spend some time by herself.

 

 _Alchemical Coffee_ was one of the best coffee shops in town. They had a complex menu of beverages and baked goods that kept people coming in day after day. 

The usual business people and early birds started to drift through the door. Their voices soft with sleep, they rarely made conversation. 

 

The bell on on the door chimed loudly, as if someone had opened it with great force. A figure walked into the shop, a girl that seemed around Undine’s age. Except she wasn’t just any girl, this was Heartful Punch, one of the most popular MMA fighters in the country. She looked as though she had just come in from a run, wearing a tank top, shorts, and one of those arm bands that doubled as a wallet. She removed her earbuds and walked up to the counter, wiping sweat from her face.

 “Do you guys make protein shakes here? I’m all out at home.” 

Undine thought for a moment. “Well, we make a protein boost for our smoothies, and we have power bars, which are supposed to have a lot of protein,would you like one of those?” 

“A smoothie sounds great! Flavor doesn’t matter, just gimme whatever has the most nutritional value, and I’ll have one of those power bar thingies too.” 

“Alright, your total is $5.37. I’ll let you know when your order is ready. In the meantime, feel free to sit wherever you’d like.” Heartful Punch handed her a card, avoiding eye contact as the transaction progressed. Once she had paid, she took a seat by the door and stared out the window. A few minutes passed.

”uh, miss Punch?” Called Undine. 

A head popped up. “Oh, that’s me!” Came the reply. “Uh, HP is fine, by the way. I didn’t realize you had recognized me.” She said sheepishly, taking a green smoothie in one hand and a small paper bag in the other. 

“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, I just-“

”No, it’s totally fine! You don’t have to apologize. I’m just not used to being recognized, is all. The smoothie looks great, by the way.”

”Thanks, I hope you enjoy it.” Undine replied.

”Believe me, I will! Have a nice day!” She started towards the door.

”You too!” Undine called out, but HP was already gone.  


End file.
